Better Than I know My Self
by BorTime
Summary: Aku menghilang tanpa mu. Tolong, kembalilah.


Bukan dia yang memulai, tapi aku.

Bukan dia yang mengutarakan, tapi aku.

Tapi ini di luar kendaliku.

_Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you_

Entah apa yang kuharapkan, entah apa yang ku mau. Tapi ini semua begitu nikmat buatku. Erangan kesakitan yang dibuatnya saat aku menggigit leher dan bibirnya, membuat ku semakin terpancing. Aku memakannya, layaknya harimau memakan seekor rusa. Tak ada ampun. Air mata jatuh dan membasahi pipinya, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Ia mengerang, mendesah dan berteriak. Antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

"Ku-Ku mohon, hentikan. Ah.. Itu sakit" Tangisnya. Sudah berapa puluh kali aku membuatnya menangis, dan membuatnya tak bisa berjalan karena rasa sakit di pinggulnya. Ia menggigit bantal yang ada di sampingnya, menahan teriakan memilukan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya yang merah dan berdarah, karena aku memasukinya.

Kami bercinta. Entah, mungkin tidak ada kata cinta di dalamnya.

"Ku..mohon.. Akkhh.. keluarkan. Saa..kit…" ia menahan erangannya, dan aku menatap matanya yang sembab, air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata itu. Aku ingin menghapusnya, tapi aku telah hilang kesadaran. Dan ia pun berteriak sangat kuat.

_And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth_

Aku berajalan menjauh dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan pakaianku, bersiap untuk pergi. Aku berbalik untuk sejenak, menatap seorang namja yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Bercak merah terdapat di mana-mana, tubuhnya dipenuhi bekas keunguan dan gigitan. Aku sering bertanya, apa makna laki-laki yang ada di depanku ini?

Aku berjalan mendekat dan mengelus kepalanya, lembut. Entah kenapa ia masih memberikanku kelembutan. Aku mendecak, merasa dadaku menjadi penuh dan susah bernafas. Berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu di dalam kamar. Aku berjalan menuju bagasi mobil dan menghidupkan mesin mobilku. Aku harus pergi.

Bingung, bukan dia yang memulai seluruh hubungan ini. Tapi, aku sendiri. Aku yang memintanya ada, dan dia ada. Tapi dia tak meminta apa-apa, aku ingat itu. Ia hanya tersenyum, dan aku merasa ditelanjangi akan hal itu. Aku membencinya, dalam alasan apapun aku tidak tahu.

Terkadang, aku memukulnya, bermain dengan wanita lain, dan melakukan hal buruk. Tapi, ia tak berhenti tersenyum. Senyumnya yang membuatku lupa.

_I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say_

Aku tahu ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Aku tahu, itu berat baginya. Dan aku pun tak dapat menghentikan ini. Aku tak dapat meninggalkannya, meski beribu kata ku ucapkan untuk berpisah dengannya. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa aku menahannya untuk pertama kali. Membuatnya menjadi milikku, tanpa aku tahu ia buat apa untukku.

_All along  
I tried to pretend it didn't matter  
If I was alone  
But deep down I know  
If you were gone  
For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn  
Cause I'm lost without you._

"Donghae-ssi, apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanyanya. Aku menoleh dan mendapati ia tersenyum ke arahku, di tangannya, ia membawa kotak makan.

"Belum" Jawabku dingin. Ia tersenyum makin lebar. "Aku mamasakkan ini untukmu, kalau kau lapar. Aku akan meletakkannya disini. Dan aku ingin bilang, aku akan pergi ke Myeonggi untuk beberapa hari. Ibuku menelpon, ia ingin bertemu dengan ku. Apa aku boleh pergi Donghae-ssi?"

"Pergi saja. Lagian aku juga tidak begitu peduli kau mau kemana" Aku menoleh dan mendapati matanya yang dipenuhi kepedihan. Sakit, aku merasakan sakit.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Dan ia meninggalkan aku. Aku menatapnya pergi menjauh. Apa ia juga melihatku seperti ini saat aku meninggalkannya? Menatap punggung yang makin lama makin tak terlihat. Aku menggeleng.

7 PM

Saat aku pulang, aku baru ingat bahwa aku belum makan siang. Aku menoleh kearah kursi penumpang yang ada di sebelahku dan mendapati kotak makan siang yang belum kusentuh sedikitpun. Hyukjae. Aku sampai di apartemen ku dan membawa seluruh barangku dari mobil, termasuk kotak makan itu. Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan gelap. Menghidupkan lampu dan sadar bahwa tidak ada orang yang menyambutku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sendiri.

Aku menutup pintu apartemenku, dan menguncinya. Ini bukan masalah besar, aku sendiri. Harusnya aku merasa tenang, bukan begitu? Tapi kenapa aku merasa sakit? Aku terduduk di sofa dan menghela nafas dalam, mataku berkunang-kunang. Aku mencoba memperbaiki penglihatanku dengan menutupnya kemudian membukanya kembali. Mungkin karena aku belum makan, itu kesimpulannya. Aku menegakkan badanku dan membuka kotak makan yang diberikannya tadi siang.

Tampak lezat. Aku mulai memakannya dengan perlahan. Meski sudah tak hangat lagi, tak ada yang berubah rasanya. Perlahan aku menutup mataku, menikmati rasa yang meluber dalam mulutku. Dan tampak ia berdiri memunnggungiku, berjalan menjauh. Aku tak memanggilnya, tapi aku tak mau ia pergi. Aku tak mau sendiri. Aku merasa hilang. Hilang, aku menjadi buta.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata terjatuh dari mataku yang sedingin es. Tak kusangka, ia bisa mencairkan ini semua. Dengan pelan, "Kembalilah" aku mengatakannya.

_I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart  
Cause I need you need now  
So don't let me down  
You're the only thing in this world I would die without_

Sudah 3 hari ia belum juga kembali. Entah mengapa, aku tak terbiasa jika ia tak berada di sekelilingku. Dan aku merasa sangat bodoh. Aku hampir menangisi setiap malamku tanpa dirinya. Aku melihat kembali, Tuhan, aku butuh dia. Tolong, buat ia ada di depanku. Atau aku bisa mati sekarang juga.

Tanpa sadar, aku tertidur.

Paginya, aku terbangun. Pusing, berat rasanya. Aku berpikir untuk terus tidur saat aku mendengar suara piring-piring yang berbunyi kuat dari arah dapur. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan berlari ke arah dapur, aku berharap itu adalah….

Dia.

Nafasku tercekat, ia menoleh dan tersenyum. "Pagi, kau mau makan sarapan dulu baru mandi?"

Tanpa sadar, aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Merasakan tubuhnya yang mungkin bisa hancur jika ku remas lebih kuat.

_Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself_

Ia kaget. Aku tahu itu, aku merasakan tubunhya yang menegang karena perbuatan yang aku buat.

"Donghae-ssi…"

"Diamlah. Aku ingin kita seperti ini sebentar. Bisa kah?" Aku memotongnya. Dan aku tahu, ia tak ada jawaban lain selain "iya". Ia memilih diam, tak membalas sedikitpun dan itu menggores hatiku, apakah ia takut?

Saat teringat, mungkin jika aku pergi, aku memang hilang. Mungkin jika aku meninggalkannya, aku yang akan merasa kehilangan. Aku butuh dia berada di dekatku. Menjaga hati, pikiran dan tubuhku. Beberapa waktu berlalu, aku ingin melepas pelukanku, tapi aku merasa ada yang menahanku melakukannya. Ia memelukku.

"Hyuk.."

"Aku.. kau tahu Donghae-ssi? Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh, tapi aku bahagia meski hanya dengan pelukanmu ni."

"Aku."

"Hum?"

"Aku yang bodoh. Tanpa sadar, aku memerikan segalanya padamu. Hati, pikiran dan tubuhku. Tanpa sadar, hati, pikiran dan tubuhku merasa tertinggal saat kau meninggalkan aku dan itu terasa menyakitkan. Entah apa yang harus ku katakana padamu, tapi aku ingin kau ada selalu di sebelah ku. Bersama ku, saat siang maupun malam. Tanpa sadar, aku telah menelanjangi diriku untuk kau lihat, dan kau lebih tau diriku lebih dari diriku sendiri mengetahuinya."

Ia tak menjawab, mungkin ia akan menolak. Mengingat apa yang telah ku lakukan padanya, tapi berbalik dari yang ku kira ia malah memelukku semakin kuat dan aku mendengar isakannya.

"Lagi-lagi, aku membuatmu menangis. Lebih baik aku pergi." Berat untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku harus rela akan hal ini. Ini adalah pertama kali aku merasa lemah di hadapan seseorang.

"Tidak. Jika kau pergi. Aku bisa mati."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sayang padamu Donghae-ssi."

Tanpa melepas pelukan, aku terdiam. Apa ini yang seharusnya kudapatkan? Bukankah, makian labih cocok ku dapat dari pada kata sayang?

"Donghae-ssi, katakan. Apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku.. hilang tanpamu. Aku mati tanpa kehadiranmu. Terjebak dalam gelap, karena senyummu hilang dari hadapanku. Aku jatuh dalam matamu, dan masuk dalam nafasmu. Apa kau masih mau menerima aku?"

Tidak verbal. Ia melepas pelukan dan menatapku dalam, membuatku jatuh lagi kedalam mata itu, jatuh lebih dalam. Aku mendekat dan merasakan nafas kami bersatu, lebih dekat hingga jarak antara kami pun habis. Merasakan jiwa satu sama lain, menggebu dan penuh hasrat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa hidupku ku dedikasikan untuk seseorang. Aku miliknya, tidak ada keraguan, dan ia milikku.

THE END.


End file.
